charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklia
Darklia is the spiritual daughter of Masquerade and Briana and sister of the Six Dragons Life Without Her Father Darklia is left in the care of the family servants. Before her mother gave her the six star crystal, Darklia uses the spell the name of her father, and when she begins to cry, the Six Dragons, who are Darklia's brothers, spring to life and grant her wish. The dimension is engulfed by crystal, enveloping everything and driving everyone but Darklia from the mansion. Darklia wants her father to return, and so the Six Dragon brought Masquerade as he and Darklia became united. Darklia decides she wants her mother to united as well, and has her father bring Briana to her. Briana is hypnotized into believing that she is united with her daughter until she sees the Future Charm Squad risking thier life to enter the crystallized mansion. Since that moment, Briana tries to reason with Darklia, helping and protecting her through the story. By the end, Darklia realizes what her wish is doing to those around her, and her brothers sacrifices themself to drive away Brianna's dark serpentine creature. She was finally united with her parents and her returned brothers. Personality Darklia is kind, sweet, and loving girl. She was created as a spirit when her parents Masquerade and Briana combine their powers. Despite her loneiness, she spends time with Shade, Gabriella, Persephone, and Ebon. She loves her family and friends. Eventually as she settled in Charmview City with her family, she became more cheerful, brave, always willing to help others, never gives up, and she's the most optimistic and caring member of the Future Charm Squad. When it comes to Ebon, she's passionate and shy. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Darklia also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. She can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Powers and Abilities Darklia can create new realities on her imagination, takes three forms over the course of the story: her true form as a pre-teen, a teen to battle Ebon, Alex, and Brandon and a adult to face Kara, Nick, and Gabriella, and control Spell Force(Spell Spears, Spell Blasts, Spell Bolts, Spell Shock, and Spell Explosives). She also possesses the ability to crystalline her creatures or person that are stronger than they would be if they were real. Romance After the battle with the evil Brianna X, Darklia became good friends with most particularly with Ebon. The two of them ended up alone on a mission together at one point. Ebon later protected Darklia when Ares targeted her for capturing. Ebon continued trying to stop Ares even when he was very badly injured by him. After going to defeat Brianna X, Ebon screamed I love you, Darklia!, just before he defeated Brianna X just before he was almost killed, and admit that he loved her. Darklia seemed to have a strong interest in Ebon after catching her from Darkanna. 18 Years Later Darklia marries Ebon and had a spiritual daughter Adamme and human daughter Ann. She reads her daughter about her past life and became very responsible as a mother. Category:Charm Squad